The Third Generation
by ScrambledUnicorn
Summary: These are a collection of one shots of the third generation ( Maurauders is first generation for me ) and it will feature a war soooo yeah enjoy please


**This is just a small introduction about the children of the future, I've changed the ages a little though because I need them to be a certain way. Also in this Luna and Neville are married and have 4 children because I love Luna/Neville.  
**

**Enjoy!**

_ James Sirius Potter ( b. 15 January 2002 ) _

_ Parents: Harry and Ginny Potter_

James was born in the early hours of of January 15, with his father, The Chosen One, his Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron watching. His grandparents hadn't arrived until after. He looked so much like his father it was scary. To make things scarier, he was just like his father. In every way. Of course he did get into a bit more trouble than Harry, but he was all in all a good child. Until his brother Albus Severus came into the world. Albus, or simply Al, was the most irritating thing in the world, or at least in James's mind, but he was 3 so oh well. He would grow up to like him. After he stopped spitting on him.

* * *

_ Albus Severus Potter ( b. 7 October 2005 )_

_ Parents: Harry and Ginny Potter_

Albus was almost born on 8 October, but at 11:56 7 October he came. Albus was a very good child. Always polite to his grandparents and godparents ( Luna and Neville ), or as polite as a toddler could be, and was sure to be nice, or at least civil with his brother. Albus didn't like James growing up. But that was because James didn't like him. Until James was 5. Because when Albus was 2 and James was 5, their mother gave birth to Lily and James figured that was them against her. Needless to say, James did not like Lily for a WHILE. Albus sort've liked her. In his mind, Lily was cute, and that was the only good thing about her. Because all she did was smile. She didn't play games, she didn't walk, she didn't even talk! But he still looked out for, she was his sister, after all.

* * *

_ Lily Luna Potter ( b. 20 December 2007 )  
_

_ Parents: Harry and Ginny Potter_

If anyone in her family( besides James, of course, ) could describe Lily as a baby in one word, that word would be adorable. She had feathery red hair and a contagious smile. And she was very sweet, well to everyone but James. Because as usual, it took him way too long to warm up to his siblings. And he didn't even like Lily until she was 4 and he was 9. And Lily was happy as ever, of course she didn't realize that that was the start of James's overprotective streak.

* * *

_Rosalie_ _Weasley ( b. 9 September 2005 )_

Parents:_ Ron and Hermione Weasley_

From the start, Rose was like her mother. A know-it-all. And it irritated EVERYONE. Everyone except Albus. He didn't know why, but it never really irritated him. It was actually nice having someone to know everything, someone to tell you what you needed to know. And when they went to Hogwarts another child didn't mind it either, Scorpius Malfoy. The three of them were great friends always hanging out. And Rose was the smart one. And she was happy about that.

* * *

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy ( b. 16_ March_ 2005 )_

_Parents: Draco and Astoria Malfoy_

Scorpius was quite a lonely child growing up. His parents loved him and he lived a lavish lifestyle, but he never had any friends growing up. He was home schooled by a tutor and there were no other children in the manor. That was because his family did not want him to go to school and make friends only to have to leave them and never see them again when he went to Hogwarts. Also he was not allowed to have friends over from the village nearby because most of the children Scorpius's age had parents who in Lucius's mind, were blood traitors, regarding the war. Though Draco might have stood up to his father, it was still his house and they had to do what he said...for the most part. He was happy to got to Hogwarts and make friends, friends like Rose and Albus.

* * *

_Chriselda Alatrina Black-Lestrange ( b. 26 Febuary 2002 )  
_

_Parents: Tom Marvolo Riddle and Bellatrix Lestrange_

She had been raised in secret her whole life. And you could imagine why, her being the daughter of the dark lord and all. And she hated her name from the beginning. She chose to go by Elda, or simply Ellie , instead. She had been adopted by a muggle family named the Altreni's, and because of her evil ancestry, the Ministry of Magic told no one of her exsistence and secretly kept her from school for a year. She had to be snuck into Hogwarts by McGonagall! Though she, and no one else knew of her parents, she was quite popular at school. And she quickly made friends with James, Fred, and Roxanne. They especially loved her metamorphagus powers.

* * *

_Roxanne Louise Weasley ( b. 31 March 2002 )_

_Parents: George and Angelina Weasley_

Roxanne wasn't a lonely child, exactly, she just didn't have any girls to play with. All the girls were younger or older than her in the family. But, she had her brother, so that was good. Though she very much enjoyed the company of Ellie. They were joined at the hip!


End file.
